The prior art provides various devices which serve as stump removers. One such device comprises a large power driven circular blade, generally in excess of six feet, having a plurality of protruding cutting teeth attached thereto. Another device employs a plurality of smaller sized circular blades evenly spaced along a horizontal rotating axle.
Unfortunately, such prior art devices present various disadvantages and drawbacks. Specifically, such devices are quite cumbersome and large, sometimes failing to provide a user with the requisite degree of portability. Additionally, such devices can be quite difficult to operate and control, requiring extensive operator training. Also, such prior art devices can be quite expensive to fabricate.
The present invention provides a portable stump remover which overcomes these disadvantages and drawbacks associated with the prior art devices.